Hey Nate
by valele
Summary: I can't help if you look like an angel. For Pyro's challenge. Happy birthday, Angel!


**Happy birthday, Angel! By the time I post this, it'll be days after your birthday, but I wrote it the day before! LOL.**

**So Angel tagged me on Ada's challenge, and I loved doing this! Hope you like it, and if you wanna read the rest, go to pyrolyn-776's forum. **

8. _I can't help it if you look like an angel._

**Word count: 659**

Nate Black is perfect.

You don't believe me? It's true. Seriously.

And I, Caitlyn Geller (someday Black), am in love with him. He's in love with me, too. He just doesn't know it yet.

I know you're laughing at me, but I'll be the one laughing in the end. Probably at something Nate said, because, you know, rock stars tell jokes and everyone laughs. Right?

I sigh as I watch him sing "Play My Music," his fingers aptly dancing up and down the guitar's neck. Nate looks so sexy when he plays the guitar.

After the show, I follow Mitchie, who's got backstage passes because her boyfriend is Connect 3's front man, Shane Gray. Mitchie and Shane are one of those couples who never take their hands off each other, to the point where it makes me want to throw up just thinking about it.

I will never be like that. Except with Nate. With Nate, I'll be any way he wants. Is that sad? That I, Caitlyn Geller, would do anything, be anyone, all for Nate?

Maybe if I tell him that, he'll think I'm sad and pathetic. Then again, I _am_ sad and pathetic, so does it matter?

Oh! You know what I need to do? I need to come up with a plan to get Nate to like me. You know, like Mission: Get Nate To Like Caitlyn Because She Likes Him. Wait, too long. Maybe Mission: Get Nate. That sounds so cool!

Alright, the first phase of Mission: Get Nate (MGN for short) will be started any minute now. "Are you ready, Mitchie?" I ask my best friend.

Mitchie sighs tiredly. She probably just wants to make out with Shane. Well, she's a bad friend if she doesn't help me. "Yes, I'm ready, Caitlyn," she says.

Jeez. Don't sound so excited.

"Okay, so for the first phase, do you remember what you have to do?" I ask as we neared the guys' dressing room.

"Yes, Caitlyn. I have to lead Shane and Jason away, leaving you and Nate by yourselves in the room," Mitchie answers.

"Why are Caitlyn and I going to be in the room by ourselves?" Nate asks, almost giving me a heart attack. I blush furiously and try to think of a good reason, like, we were talking about another Nate, the one who's not super sexy and in a band, but Mitchie speaks before I can say anything.

"Because she likes you and wants you to like him," Mitchie says and runs off to see Shane. That traitor! Who does she think she is, ruining my genius plan?

I think about running off and pretending someone was calling my name or something of the sort, but Nate steps closer to me and I step back, too, walking into a wall. I look up at him, wondering how mean he'll be with his rejection, but he surprises me.

"I already like you, Caitlyn Jo Geller," Nate says, twirling a strand of my hair in his fingers.

"Y-you do?" I ask, watching him closely. "Really?"

"Really, truly," Nate answers and leans down so his mouth is super close to mine. "Can I kiss you?"

I laugh, not believing he'd want to do that, but the laugh dies somewhere in my throat as I feel his lips on mine. As soon as I recover, I put my arms around his neck, pulling him down to my level and kissing him back enthusiastically.

"Caity, should I remind you we're in the hallway?" Nate asks, pulling away.

My heart jumps when I hear him call me Caity, but I pout about the rest, thinking I can't kiss him anymore.

"We can go in the dressing room," Nate says, smirking at me and clearly aware of what I was thinking.

I grin and pull him into his dressing room, pushing him against the door and kissing him as soon as he comes in.

Mission: Get Nate accomplished!

--

**Haha, so that was pointless. I love being Caitlyn, though.**

**Ooh, I get to tag people now! Alright, so I tag Katie (DramaticStarlet) and Katherine (joejonasplease)!**


End file.
